


Bunny

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Community: wolfpacking, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Breaking Dawn, Relationship(s), True Love, Twilight References, Twilight Renaissance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: Seth Clearwater x Female OC | One-Shot | Twilight AU! | Hurt/ComfortSeth phases into a wolf when he is 19 and not 14 – Reader and Seth have been together for 2 years now and all of a sudden, he disappears in thin air: no calls, no messages, nothing.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater & Seth Clearwater, Seth Clearwater/Original Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bunny

### BUNNY

_Where are you, Seth? Where the hell have you been this week? Why are you not replying to my messages? It's not like you. Pls, call me._

It was the fourteenth message sent that day. She was almost going insane without him. For the last two years, they have been seeing each other almost every day. Going to La Push and spending a lot of time there during the weekends, with him and his friends, became a sweet habit. Her parents didn’t even ask her where she was going every Friday night now, they already knew that she was going to stay at the Clearwater’s with him and his family. Her parents adored Seth. He was the first guy they ever approved. Also because it was almost impossible to not like a person like him, who could bring the sun in every room he entered. 

A week passed, and Seth never replied to that message and to the other ones she kept sending him.

"Why are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? Please, Seth, answer. I miss you.”

And with this voicemail, she reached the target of 80 calls – none of which was answered by the only person she wanted to talk to.

The days passed, the weeks passed, a month passed, and it was like Seth’s presence was disappearing more and more from her life. If there were no photos on the walls of her bedroom, of both of them together, smiling and in love, she would have wonder if their relationship hadn’t been just a dream.

Every morning was the same now, waking up with her eyes swollen because of all the crying, checking the phone for a sign, her heart breaking a little bit more for all the replies she wasn’t getting, crying again because her chest was aching.

She missed everything: the sweet and adorable smile of him, the way he used to hug her like he didn't want her to run away from him; his goofiness, his always positive way of seeing life and things. She missed the afternoons spent at Second Beach, with him surfing for hours and her reading her graphic novels on the shore. How many pictures she used to take of him while he was in the water. His favourite natural element. The same element they tattooed on their chest, as a symbol of the love they felt for each other. It was one of Seth’s crazy ideas. He was full of tattoos on his arms and his legs while her skin was as white as a canvas. And he loved to paint.

“I’d love to paint you with all the colours of the ocean”, he said to her one night, the same night they decided to get that matching tattoo.

"Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe it was only in my mind or my dreams". She sobbed while holding a photo taken by Leah one day when she forced them to go hiking with her. Leah loved hiking, Seth too, but she… kept doing it just for the two of them. Watching them happy and having fun warmed her heart every time, and she felt a bit more in love with him every second.

She used to think that what they felt for each other was more than affection, more than love. They were end game, soulmates and multiple time he showed her that it was in fact true. It was like they were destined to be together.

She took her phone again, wiping her tears from her warm cheeks. One last call.

Only this one last call and then she would delete his contact.

Her fingers were shaking while dialling his number, which she knew by heart. She kept praying in her mind, in every possible language and to all existing Gods that he would pick up this time. He had to. Their relationship couldn’t end like this.

“Please Seth, answer. I cannot leave without you”. She said in a trembling and feeble voice.

“Please, Seth. I love you”.

The phone kept calling but no one was answering, again, as it happened for an entire month. She said to herself to wait until the voicemail message, until the very last ring of the phone.

And the last ring arrived, unanswered.

 _Her heart broke again, this time for good_.

Her arms felt by her side, her hand loosening the grip on the cell phone, making it fall on the floor. Tears were falling down her face.

She started sobbing loudly, her breath becoming heavier.

It couldn’t be real. She refused to believe he had left in this horrible way.

“Bunny?”

A warm and familiar voice came out of the phone, unexpectedly. A voice she missed like air during that month.

“Bunny? Bunny?! What happened?”

She opened her eyes, astonished and confused about how to feel.

“Bunny, please answer. I’m so sorry. It was a mess. I’m a mess. Please Bunny. I missed you like hell. Please baby, forgive me.”

How good it was to hear his voice again. He calling her "bunny" still gave her butterflies in her stomach like the first time.

She wiped her tears again, an act that had become so usual during that month. She cried so much and so many times that she wondered if there were tears left in her eyes. _And there were_.

“Bunny, are you home? I’m coming right now. Wait for me, baby.”

She finally dared to take her phone from the floor. She looked at Seth's image on the screen, with his long hair moved by the wind, his dark eyes sparkling from the sunlight, and his skin dried from the sea salt. Her heart skipped a bit.

She missed him so much and the only thing she desired at that moment was one of his tight hugs in which she loved to drown.

“Seth”. She called him in a quavering voice – she was about to cry again.

“Bunny… baby. I’m so sorry. I’m almost there, almost home. Can you wait for me?”

She quickly nodded, sobbing.

“Yes, please hurry”.

“I’m coming. I love you, Bunny. I never stopped loving you. I’ll never do.”


End file.
